They Never Kissed
by Cathcer1984
Summary: After the War Harry is figuring himself out. Draco helps. Warnings for minor Het Harry/Ginny


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warnings: Het (Harry/Ginny) cringe I know but bear with me.

* * *

**They Never Kissed**

"Thanks for this Harry."

"It's no problem" Harry looked up wearily to smile at Kingsley before looking straight ahead at the stone wall in front of him. "I think I'd be lynched if I stayed somewhere else, anyway."

Kingsley's hand fell on Harry's shoulder and squeezed before he turned and walked away his footsteps echoing in the dungeon hallway then Harry stepped forward and the wall slid back to reveal the Slytherin Common Room. Stepping forward into the eerie green-lit room Harry slowly made his way up the stairs on the right and passed the doors until he reached the Seventh Years Boy's dorm.

He opened the door and stepped into the dorm, the other occupant turned and stared at him before going back to staring at one of the beds, as Harry stared at him. Harry studied the profile of the blond in front of him, the only reason he was in the Slytherin dorms was for his safety. After all the confusion had died down Kingsley had assigned people to the dormitories Harry had walked away from the Weasley family despite Ginny's lingering kiss and plea to stay.

"That was Vincent's bed, you know" Malfoy sniffed and looked at Harry, his grey eyes shining while the rest of him was dusted with soot and his clothes singed. A similar state of appearance to Harry, but unlike Malfoy's clean shaven face Harry's jaw was covered with dark stubble making him look older than he actually is.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"He was your friend, wasn't he? I am sorry for that loss, and I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"You can't save everybody Potter," Malfoy stated simply.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't try" Harry sighed and sat on one of the beds. Malfoy smiled grimly at him before moving to sit next to Harry.

"I- This isn't easy for me Potter but, thank you for saving my life. I- don't know why you did and I'm not sure I want to," Malfoy looked at his hands and rubbed his fingers together smearing soot over them unaware that Harry was mesmerised by hte movements as well.

Harry placed one of his hands over Draco's to stop his fidgeting, "I did it because I couldn't let you die."

"I know you've seen more death than a bloody mortician at Saint Mungo's but that doesn't explain why you saved _me_."

"I told you," Malfoy begun to move his hands away but Harry clung onto one of them "I couldn't let _you_ die, not a general 'you' but _you_ Draco Malfoy. You've been a constant in my Wizarding life from the start, being there when even Ron left me. Sure you weren't supportive but you never were and that's why I couldn't let you die because I wanted that, I guess I was selfish."

Harry stared sullenly down at their hands when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy lean closer before he pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. Harry turned and stared into Malfoy's grey eyes, knowing in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be doing this that his girlfriend was mourning her dead brother and he was sitting on a bed with his rival seriously considering kissing him. Until Malfoy stood up abruptly, "where are you going?"

"I'm a seventeen year old boy Potter, adrenaline and hormones are raging through my body, and yours as well I'm sure. I'm going to the bathroom to relieve some," he paused and Harry noted that his cheeks were tinged pink, "tension."

Gripping tighter onto the hand that Harry was still holding he pleaded with the blond, his voice almost childlike "please don't leave me alone."

"Potter," Malfoy's voice was soft.

"I- I need someone to be with me so I know that this whole night isn't a dream, or a nightmare. You won't bullshit me."

"Well do you want me to wank here then?" Malfoy got a tad defensive as he was want to do when he got embarrassed, something Harry had noticed over the years.

Harry shrugged and flushed "I'm in the same boat so I mean-" he broke off but his implication was clear and Malfoy had understood by the way he was smirking.

Harry was tugged to his feet and Malfoy moved their joined hands so they rested on his erection, looking into Harry's eyes Malfoy removed his hand from Harry's and the front of his trousers to rest on Harry's erection.

Smiling Harry leaned forward to kiss Malfoy but his lips ending up sliding along a smooth cheek until he was able to nibble at the earlobe. Malfoy undid Harry's trousers and drew his cock out spreading the moisture which had gathered at the tip along the shaft, as Harry fumbled with the fastenings on Malfoy's trousers.

Harry moaned into Malfoy's ear when the blond took a step closer and took both of them in his hand, frotting against Harry whilst still stroking both their shafts. Harry's head dropped back as Malfoy brushed his lips over the thick stubble on Harry's jaw before nipping his teeth down Harry's neck.

All too soon Harry's thrusts became erratic and he spilled his seed over himself and Malfoy who followed suit soon after. Panting Harry, once again, tried to kiss Malfoy but he pulled away reaching for his mother's wand and spelled the two of them clean before tucking himself back into his trousers and watched as Harry did the same.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because you have a girlfriend, Potter."

"So you'll have sex with me but you won't kiss me? How fucked up is that?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Does she kiss you?"

"Yes," Harry flushed "what does that matter?'

"She won't have sex with you," Malfoy stated simply.

"Ye- what do you mean?"

"It's a pureblood thing, no sex before marriage and I can guarantee it is one tradition the Weasley's would not give up. Being blood traitors makes them socially unacceptable for elitist purebloods but to be whores, that's making them social pariahs within the Wizarding Community, pureblood _and_ half blood."

"What about you?"

"I'm nothing as it is Potter, I'm a Death Eater. I'm already a social pariah so fucking someone doesn't make me any less, and I get to enjoy myself at the same time."

"Oh," Harry slumped down onto the bed.

"Don't get me wrong Potter I don't make a habit of this. If fact you're the uh, first," Malfoy smiled at Harry who muttered "ditto."

"What?"

"Ditto, it's a muggle saying meaning the same with me."

Draco smirked and sat down next to Harry "oh" he nudged Harry's shoulder with his own "what do you say to going to sleep and continuing in the morning before you go back to your girlfriend?"

Harry grinned and kicked of his shoes and grinned when he saw Malfoy removing all his clothes, so naturally Harry did the same. They lay down on the bed naked, skin against skin, Harry sighed and rested his cheek on top of the blond head that was pillowed on his chest when Harry thought Malfoy was asleep he pressed a kiss to the soft locks "goodnight Malfoy."

**XXXX**

The country side rushed by the window that Harry was staring out, Ron and Hermione were on the seat across from him and Ginny was tucked up against his side Harry's arm around her shoulders. Shifting in his seat Harry moaned slightly as a twinge of pain shot up his spine, "Harry are you alright?"

He smiled and nodded at Hermione and reassured Ginny with a kiss to her brow "I'm fine" before he went back to staring out the window thinking about the past summer. He'd become friends with Draco Malfoy, of course they'd started with sex and generally as they lay in the post-coital afterglow they'd talk.

Harry had just been bent over the seat in one of the compartments as Draco had thrust into him furiously, the anticipation that someone could catch them at any moment made the sex more exciting and it made to two of them come quicker. Harry had cleaned them both with a wave of his hand before pressing a kiss to Draco's neck who gasped and brushed Harry's sweaty hair off his forehead to stroke his scar as he leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to fuck you" he winked as Draco chuckled and pulled away.

"Later Potter," he said before leaving the compartment and sauntering down the hall, Harry waited a few minutes before going in the opposite direction.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" He turned and looked at Ginny who had tilted her face up at him as if expecting a kiss.

"You were off in your own world," she looked slightly annoyed.

"Ah right, sorry," he didn't sound it but saying so was better than nothing. "What are we talking about?"

"I just wanted to ask if everything is all right with you?"

He frowned at her before glancing up at Ron and Hermione who were both watching with interest "I'm fine" he reiterated for the thousandth time that _week_.

"But you've been spending a lot of time with Malfoy over the summer that we've barely seen each other."

"Gin I've been at the Burrow all summer. With you."

"I know," she sounded hesitant "but you weren't with me, not really. You'd be with Ron and Hermione, or George-"

"He lost his twin!"

"You think I don't know that!" she shouted. "Fred was my brother too, and where were you on the night he actually died."

Harry stood up and towered over her his face red with rage as he went to leave "yea, go on run away. We were mourning and you were doing what, Harry?"

"I was mourning my friends and the final link to my parents and Sirius. I was mourning the loss of my innocence as well!"

"So while I was mourning my dead brother you were losing your virginity?" The red-head demanded and Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in disgust and horror.

"No!" he wiped a hand over his lightly stubbled jaw, something Ginny didn't like but Draco did, "I meant the fact that I killed someone and I am going to have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"You-Know-Who deserved to die!"

"That doesn't mean I deserved to take his life, do you know what sort of a burden that is for me?" Harry growled.

Hermione let out a sympathetic noise and Ron looked away ashamed but Ginny stood up and stared definitely at him "so?"

"So?" he parroted in disbelief "so? I'm a murderer Ginny. And the only reason I'm not in Azkaban is because that one death, that one life I took was ruining the lives of the majority of the Wizarding world."

He stood staring at her his chest heaving "well that's a little dramatic Harry" a familiar voice drawled.

Harry spun to face Draco, none of the three Gryffindors had heard the door open, and now Draco was looking at him with concern, "can we talk?"

"No."

Both men turned to face Ginny who had spoken, Draco raised his eyebrow at her "and why not?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"Well I hardly think that is something to stop me from talking to him," Draco sighed and looked back at Harry waiting for his answer.

The dark haired boy nodded and moved towards Draco, "Harry you can't!"

Frowning over his shoulder at Ron Harry asked "why not?"

"Because he's a Malfoy."

"Brilliant deduction Weasley and after all those times we've been alone at the Manor and Grimmuld Place I'd choose now, in a train full of students to attack him. Besides this is a matter from a prefect to the Head Boy, so are you going to stop the smooth running of the student body simply because _I'm a Malfoy_."

"Do you have to antagonise him?" Harry shot at the blond who grinned.

"Well when one asks insanely stupid question I cannot help myself, when said one is a Weasley well-" he smiled charmingly at Harry who grinned and shook his head before pushing Draco out the door.

The Gryffindors in the carriage heard Harry say "what's this about then?"

"I just want assurance that my Slytherins won't be targeted by bullies."

"I'll do my best," the voices lessened as the boys moved away, they entered an empty compartment and Draco pushed Harry up against the door ripping his shirt open and biting down on his collar bone as he pushed himself against Harry.

"Wha- ah- What brought- oh- this on?"

"So fu-uh uh-cking sexy" Draco pushed at Harry's hips "when you're ah, mad. Oh!" He shouted as he came, Harry following after a few more thrusts.

"Oh god," at Draco's confused look he waved his hand in both a careless gesture for Draco to not ask and to clean them both with a wandless, non-verbal spell. "You free tonight?"

"Can't have to show the Firsties the ropes, tomorrow?"

"Can't wait that long."

"Merlin Harry I've fucked you once and you've come twice today already, what could you possibly not wait for?"

"Fucking you" Harry grinned before Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, the way he always did when they parted. "Come on I'll walk you back to your compartment," Draco unwarded the door and lead Harry back down the train.

They stopped outside the compartment where Neville and Luna had now joined Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry opened the door as Draco said "well I have to find Pansy, she's bound to have finished her story of her summer and Blaise is probably ready to throttle her-"

"Not Crucio?" Ginny asked nastily.

"We protect our own, Crucio is too damaging" Draco dead panned and winked at her before pressing his lips to Harry's cheek.

"Bye Draco."

"Bye Loony, bye Harry" he grinned and saluted Harry before he walked down to find his friends, Harry watched the swaying motion of his arse for a few moments before Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"-shouldn't let him call you 'Looney' Luna."

"Oh, it's okay" she looked over her copy of The Quibbler "Draco was very nice to me when I was with Mister Ollivander, it kept me grounded."

Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances but quickly looked away, the idea of Luna grounded was terribly amusing.

**XXXX**

Quidditch was something Harry and Ron had to give up as they returned as 'Eighth Years' they had to let the new students have a chance, which Harry understood so he took to flying in the evenings often Draco joined him and they'd play a bit of one-on-one with a quaffle as it was too dark for the snitch.

Ron was always behind on his work and refused to fly with Draco and whenever Harry mentioned his name Ron would glower, Hermione would study him silently and Ginny would storm off. Harry understood where they were coming from to an extent, but they didn't seem to realise that Draco was a victim of circumstance just like Harry was.

The Weasley's didn't accept Harry's defence of the blond as being valid, they'd shout at him and tell him that "Malfoy is evil!"

Harry would shout back and one afternoon an argument broke out between Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How did you get to understand Potions Harry?" Hermione asked amazed after Harry explained the properties of Hellebore and its uses in Potions.

He smiled "Draco's been tutoring me."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry! Enough!"

Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged, Ron sunk down in his chair as Harry frowned at Ginny "what do you mean enough?"

"I'm so sick of hearing _Draco_" she spat out his name "it's always _Draco this_ and _Draco that_ with you! And I'm bloody sick of it!"

"I don't care he's my friend!"

"He's a prejudiced Slytherin" Ginny screeched.

Calmly Harry placed down him quill before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed "the only one prejudiced here is you, Gin. Draco was a victim of circumstance, as was I and you keep dragging up his past something he had no control over."

"He's evil! Everyone in Slytherin turns out evil!"

"Then what the fuck was Wormtail? Last I heard he was a Gryffindor," Harry seethed.

"The Hat made a mistake," Harry decided that when Ginny sneered she looked ugly, but Draco somehow remained beautiful.

"Then the Hat made a mistake with me as well," Harry sighed and Ginny's demeanour changed instantly she became simpering and regretful.

"Oh Harry, no it didn't."

"The Hat's first choice for me was Slytherin. Slytherin is not evil."

"Malfoy is evil."

"You don't know evil!" Harry lost his temper and shouted out, before standing and heading towards the portrait hole.

"I knew evil Harry, I saw You-Know-Who-"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted, taking a perverse sense of satisfaction from the flinches that echoed around the room before pinning Ginny with his gaze "you _saw_ evil Gin. But you didn't _know_ it, you didn't _live_ with it, with him in your head or in your home."

Harry stormed out and ran to the Quidditch pitch when he realised he didn't have his broom he punched his hand into the broom shed before he took off running. After completing a few laps of the pitch on foot he slowed as he saw Draco leaning against one of the goal posts, he approached the blond who was watching him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you're conversation with the Female Weasley was _private_ so naturally the whole school knows, or maybe it has something to do with the shouting." He smirked and sauntered towards the broom shed, "I figured you could let off some steam, or lose control."

Harry followed smirking "I'd like to lose control," he shut the shed door behind him and warded it as Draco cast _lumos maxima_ before he slammed Harry against the shelves and cast _incarcerous _on his wrists.

Slowly Draco stripped Harry of his clothing biting at the skin he exposed with each button, leaving marks that blossomed over Harry's toned chest, hips and thighs. When Harry was completely naked Draco moved away smiling at Harry's whimper then he started to remove his clothes, stripping himself for Harry.

Harry moaned when he saw Draco naked and stroking his cock before casting a wandless _lubricous _on his hand which he then rubbed over his erection before sliding two fingers into Harry's body.

Once Harry was sufficiently stretched Draco lifted Harry's legs so they were wrapped around his waist, Harry using the ropes as leverage to lift himself high as Draco's cock penetrated him. They thrust together, quickly and furiously Draco making Harry lose control and Harry releasing his anger with every thrust.

"Ha- Ha- Harry" Draco gasped out as he came filling Harry with a wet warmth as Harry spurted over the two of them shouting Draco's name in his completion.

The two men remained slumped against one another for a while before Draco pulled out and began to redress Harry, not cleaning him first "you stay like that until you get up to Gryffindor. I want to walk in that castle with you knowing that my seed is inside of you," Draco growled and Harry moaned.

Draco released Harry's wrists before dressing himself; then the two men walked out of the shed and through the school up to the Gryffindor Tower Harry squirming and Draco smirking. When they reached the Fat Lady Harry spoke the password just before Draco kissed his cheek which meant that everyone in the common room saw, luckily for Harry Hermione and the two Weasley's weren't there.

Draco watched Harry enter before turning away and walking down to the dungeons thinking about Harry in the shower.

Harry stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror Draco had left love bites all over him, no where that would be seen when he was wearing clothes but wrapped in a towel it was quite obvious the purpling bruises stood out against his flesh and he smiled.

His smile dropped when he entered his dorm room, frozen on the threshold as Ron and Hermione stared at him from Ron's bed whilst Ginny stared at him from his own bed. Ron's indignant squeak of "Ginny!" brought Harry to move and he shut the door.

Ron was angry and glaring at Ginny; Harry remembered Draco saying that sex before marriage would make her the equivalent of a whore. But Ginny stood from the bed and slapped him, "who is she?"

Harry said nothing, looking impassively into Ginny's face guilt seeping into his stomach as tears leaked from her eyes. "Did you fuck her?" she demanded and Harry pushed past her and went to his bed.

"No."

"Good then we can work-"

Harry turned and crossed his arms over his chest before dropping them to expose the love bites, he saw Ron reaching for his wand and Hermione looking at him with shame. Harry turned his full attention the Ginny "no, he fucked me."

He ducked as Ron hurtled a spell at him then he changed direction and waved his hand and shouting "Protego" to stop Ron's spell.

"You cheated on my sister!"

Ginny ran out of the room crying and Hermione forced Ron's arm down "go and see to Ginny, Ron."

He glared darkly at Harry who watched him go before his attention shifted to Hermione, once the door was shut.

"Harry."

"I don't want a lecture Hermione. Yes I fucked up and that probably wasn't the best way to tell her, but I couldn't keep lying to her anymore. Or to myself."

Hermione sighed and took a step forward "drop the spell Harry," when he did she embraced him in a hug and he frowned but returned it nonetheless.

"I won't pretend to understand why, or what on earth possessed you to do something so cruel but," she emphasised when he was opening his mouth to protest. "I sort of get that you're a seventeen year old boy and that they don't believe in sex before marriage but _cheating_ Harry?"

"It was just sex." He shrugged and then shifted uncomfortably "but then I fell in love with him. And I couldn't break up with her again, not after the last time when she assumed we'd get back together after the War. She doesn't take no for an answer, maybe she will now."

Hermione gazed at him with sad eyes "what's happened to you Harry? You don't smile as much, not when you're around Ginny, which is basically all the time. You study more, and you take your Head Boy duties seriously, that's not a bad thing, but it's different from the Harry I knew for the past seven years."

"The Harry you knew from the past seven years had a megalomaniac's soul in him. The Harry you knew wanted to be an Auror."

"You don't?" Harry shook his head "But you're taking all the classes."

"They're the classes for Healers as well. Draco suggested it when I said that I didn't think I wanted to fight all my life. He said I could still help people but I wouldn't be in danger, I would be filling the sense of obligation that _I_ have."

"Ah," she smiled knowingly. "Draco, is he a good shag?"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you're in a towel, covered in love bites and you've clearly come from having sex" she flushed "no pun intended. So is he good?"

"Fuck yes," Harry laughed.

"But, what about the whole no-sex-before-marriage-pureblood-thing?"

"Well he explained it. He's a Death Eater, in societies eyes, and they are lower than whores and he'd rather have fun whilst defying his father and society," Harry fell quiet and sat down on the bed wincing slightly.

"What is it?" You look like your pet cat has died."

"He won't kiss me, 'cause of Gin. But now, I don't know how to go about kissing him I want it to be special and amazing" he smiled. "I just don't know how."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." She stood "I should go and see if they've calmed down and maybe do some damage control, I suggest you stay up here until the morning."

Harry nodded and smiled at her as she passed by, when she had shut the door behind her he dropped his towel on the floor and closed the hangings around his bed before drifting off.

**XXXX**

Waking up Harry realised he was hotter than normal and found himself trapped by a weight but the weight moved and Harry stared into Draco's face. "What?"

"Granger found me in the library she told me what happened with Weasley and Weasley. Figured you could use a friend," he flushed pink.

"I could use more than a friend Draco." Harry looked at him intently and Draco dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"It's too soon Harry people will know you cheated on her with me. That's not a good thing for either of us," Draco pressed a kiss to Harry cheek and sat up moving so he was sitting cross legged at the foot of Harry's bed on top of the covers. Harry realised that Draco was fully dressed and opened his mouth to speak when his hangings were yanked open as Seamus said "Harry mate is it tru-"

The Irishman stopped when he spotted Draco, "what the fuck?"

"Yeah it's true Seamus," Neville and Dean were behind Seamus. Ron was nowhere to be seen, "Ginny's been telling everyone that you cheated on her and she broke up with you."

"Ah right, well I never said that we got back together" Draco frowned but remained silent "she just assumed and I didn't realise, I just thought we were friends. I mean nothing happened between us, as far as I was aware I was single."

"So you've had sex?" Seamus asked eagerly. "What's it like?"

Harry and Dean laughed the other three glared at them, "sex is amazing Seamus. If you're with the right person, it's intimacy at its highest and it connects you to someone in a way that no one else can connect with you." He sidled his eyes towards Draco who was looking at him with his pink cheeks and Harry just wanted to kiss him.

Harry sighed, "let me get out of bed yeah."

The Gryffindors moved back and looked away as Harry got out of bed, Seamus noticed Draco staring at Harry through half lidded eyes. "Is it better than you know-" he made a crude gesture with his hands and Draco helpfully supplied "wanking."

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes Shay it is so much better than wanking. Wanking's just not satisfying anymore" he waggled his eyebrows.

"So you go and find her when you need to-" he paused.

"Release tension."

"Not helping Draco," Harry growled as he flung his tie around his neck and started to knot it, "find _him_ Shay not her."

"Oh," Seamus nodded and Neville smiled at Harry as Dean looked away.

"What are you doing?" Draco screeched.

The Gryffindors looked at him as if he were crazy as he clambered off Harry's bed and moved in front of him before batting Harry's hands away from his red and gold tie. Draco stood close and knotted Harry's tie for him aware only of Harry and his scent, Draco took in a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes smiling.

"Oh!" They turned to find Dean, Seamus and Neville grinning, "I get why Harry, he's fucking gorgeous!"

Draco smirked "I know."

"Prat" Harry hit him upside the head as Seamus laughed. "Come on breakfast time," he and Neville made their way out Draco and Harry following with Dean the five of them talking and joking as they made their way downstairs.

"Oh I almost forgot" Draco exclaimed when they were just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, the Gryffindors stopped and looked at him as he walked towards Harry brushing his lips against Harry's. "Good morning Harry."

Harry's grin threatened to crack his face in half and he didn't care about Ron and Ginny or what the rest of the school thought. He had the friends who didn't care that it was Draco he loved and he had Draco, and that was all that mattered as he pressed the blond against the stone wall next to the portrait and let his tongue entwine with Draco's as they explored each other's mouths. With fiery kisses, pulling back to breathe only to start kissing again, the world faded away and Harry was perfectly content to kiss Draco.


End file.
